


Bedside Man

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sad Dean, Sad Sam, Season/Series 10, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend on Facebook loved Dean's 'nightmare' scene in 'Inside Man' but wished there had been 'a smidge of comfort'. So this is my take, in drabble form, on what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this relates to the 'Inside Man' episode (10.17) so may contain spoilers.

Sam lay awake, willing his mind stop spinning. 

The Mark was changing Dean, and they were both terrified by it. He had to find a way to save his brother.

“Sa-am! Sa-am!” Dean’s screamed out in agony; Sam was instantly on his feet, running to Dean’s room.

Dean was writhing on his bed, sweat-soaked, gripped by another horrific nightmare.

Sam watched helplessly, wishing he could take Dean’s pain away. 

Dean quietened down, so Sam tiptoed across to the bed, knelt down beside him and started to sing “Hey Jude”, as he stroked Dean’s hair. 

He smiled as Dean’s frown diminished.


End file.
